Forbidden
by flamealchemistlover
Summary: Roy has become Fuhrer and promotes Malaina to a Lt. Colonel. Their relationship is forbidden but Malaina is determined to make it last. But she could end up getting killed in the process. Malaina is an OC of mine. I only own the OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fanfic takes place after Brotherhood. It may contain spoilers from Brotherhood. If you haven't seen all of Brotherhood or read the manga then please don't read any further. This is just a warning. Also, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. The only character that I own is Malaina. **

Chapter One: Request

Malaina casually walked through the narrow halls of HQ. Her long, wavy, chocolate brown hair was pulled back tightly in a bun as she made her way to Roy Mustang's office. She had recently been promoted to Lt. Colonel, thanks to Roy, the Fuhrer himself. Malaina was grateful that Roy promoted her but she felt more like his assistant than a Lt. Colonel. Either way, she was still happy to have the job that she did.

Malaina's arms were full of brown, paper folders. She raised a closed fist in the air and knocked on Roy's office door, twice. "Come in," came a deep voice from behind the door. Malaina walked inside and saluted Roy. "Hello, Sir. I have some files that were sent over from Ling Yao, in Xing." She explained to him with her usually quiet, shy tone.

Roy rubbed his temples for a quick moment and then took the folders from Malaina's arms and sat them on his desk. "Between this and the files coming in from Ishval, I am more stressed out than I have ever been in my life." He mumbled to himself as he inspected the files in front of him. He glanced up at Malaina for a brief moment. "Lt. Colonel, I have a request to ask of you." His deep voice practically pierced her ears and chills were sent down her spin as he addressed her. After a moment of silence, Malaina snapped out of her little daze. "Yes, Sir. What must you request from me?"

Roy divided up the folders into two separate stacks. "I would like you to take one stack of folders and read through them and then once we are both done reading, I want you to give me a short synopsis of what you read." He said calmly as he held out a stack of folders to her. She took them and gave him a confused look. "Sir, aren't you the only one in the entire military that is allowed to see the information that is placed into the folders?" She asked, wondering why Roy had chosen her for this task instead of his closer officers. Roy nodded as he opened up one of the folders in his stack. "Yes, that is correct. However, it would take me weeks to get through all of this so I need some help. That is why I am asking for your help with this task. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand, Sir." She said as she walked to a table in the corner of his office. She opened up a couple of folders that were sent from Ling Yao in Xing and began reading through them carefully. She had never imagined of being able to access information that only the Fuhrer could.

Malaina was intrigued with what some of these folders contained. The emperor of Xing, Ling Yao was requesting help from the troops in Central. She looked at Roy after she finished reading the file. "Sir? I finished reading everything and it looks like Ling Yao is requesting some help from troops. He says that a war is breaking out over there and he doesn't have enough military support to defend Xing from Drachma's invasion. Drachma soldiers started coming in two weeks ago according to him." She explained to Roy calmly.

Roy nodded, taking in the recent news. "Well, Lt. Colonel, Bolin, I am putting you in charge of this assignment. You are to take your troops and head off to Xing by the end of this week." Malaina looked a bit surprised that Roy decided to have her leave. She had never been in a war before. She simply nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two~Underdog**

Malaina sat behind her desk, writing the letters to all of the soldiers who are under her command. The letters all stated that they would soon be going to Xing to fight against Drachma's soldiers. She sighed as she wrote the letters to the soldiers and their families. She had never been into a war zone so this was a very scary thing that was going to be happening by the end of the week.

All of these emotions were hitting her all at once. She was really only afraid of one thing: dying. She shook her head and then stood up, with all of the letters in her hands. She went to all of her soldiers and gave them their letter.

Once the last letter was handed to the last soldier, she started to head out of HQ. She was almost out of the building when she heard a voice behind her that stopped her. "Lt. Colonel Bolin, may I have a word with you before you head home?" A deep voice asked her from behind. Malaina turned around. She saw Roy standing there. "Of course, sir" She walked back towards him and back up the stairs to his office.

Once they got up to Roy's office, Malaina sat down at a chair in front of his desk. "What is it that you would like to speak with me about?" Roy didn't answer her question right away. He took a seat in his tall, black leather chair and looked right at her. "Well, as you know, you are going to be sent to Xing in two days…" He paused for a second. Malaina nodded. "Yes sir, you told me that earlier and I already sent letters out to my soldiers stating that they would be sent to Xing so they already know." She said as she waited for him to finish his statement.

"That is one thing that I love about you Lt. Colonel. You are always one step ahead of the game. I know that you have never been sent into a war before, which is probably terrifying you right now…" He took another pause. Malaina nodded. "Yes, sir, it is really scaring me right now but I know that you are sending me for a reason."

"Yes, I am sending you for a reason. I will explain my reasoning tonight. Would you care to take a walk with me?" He asked her as he stretched in his seat. Malaina's cheek turned a slight pinkish color. "Sure, I will take a walk with you." She replied as she stood up and put her jacket on.

Once they were outside, Roy began to talk again. "Well, Lt. Colonel, I am sending you to Xing because I believe in your ability to fight and be a soldier. I know that you have been getting some comments lately from other soldiers who think that you can't be a soldier and that you don't deserve to be in the military. Am I correct?" Malaina looked up at Roy. "Yes, you are correct. Right now, I am an underdog to everyone."

"Well, that is the main reason I am sending you to Xing. In Xing you have two options, live or die. That is war. And trust me, Lt. Colonel, Bolin, you are going to have a hard time living with what you did in that war once it is over but that is alright. The only important thing is that you come back to Amestris alive and ready to prove yourself to your fellow soldiers." He explained to her softly.

"Yes, sir, I completely understand where you are coming from. I am scared but I also know that I need to come back alive, not only for my family but for my country. If I die in the battle in Xing, I am only letting the soldiers who are mocking me right now, win. They will be right if I die, I am not going to let them be right." She said, getting worked up a bit.

"Lt. Colonel, I have no doubt in my mind that you will come back alive. I believe that you are one of the smartest, strongest soldiers in Central. I am not even kidding about that. You have a mind that can outsmart the best of the best. You are always one step ahead of everyone else and I will gladly welcome you back when you do come back to Central." He stopped walking and turned to her, hugging her briefly.

Malaina's face flushed once more. She hugged him back and then they broke up the hug soon after that. "Fuhrer, who knows how long this war is going to take, but I can't wait until I come back to Central. I want to see the look on all of the soldier's faces when I return. They will wish that they had never underestimated me." She stated with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three~ Xing**

**Author's Note: In this chapter, a lot of time passes. Try not to mind that too much.**

Malaina stood in front of all of the soldiers. Roy was standing on a platform in front of them. They all saluted Roy. Malaina picked up her camouflage backpack and then headed off with the rest of her soldiers to Xing. She looked over her soldier as she left, watching Roy until he disappeared.

~Three months later~

Malaina stood behind a tree with her gun clutched near her chest. Roy had been right about what he said about the battlefield. She had lost 50 of her men. Drachma's soldiers outnumbered the Xing and Central troops by 300 men. Malaina was pretty scared but she knew that she had to keep fighting. She wanted to go home and show everyone that she is stronger than they ever thought she was.

She moved quickly, shooting a few of Drachma's men in the process of finding a new place to use as a shield. She hoped that this war would be over soon. She wanted to see Roy again.

~Five months later~

The war was still going on and it was becoming more harsh and deadly. The Central troops had lost 41 more men in the past five months that this war had been going on. Malaina was surprised that she was still one of the living. The men that had died were far stronger than she would ever be. Oh well, she just had to keep fighting to keep herself alive. That was all that she really could do.

She came out from behind her hiding spot with her gun, reloaded. She ran towards some of Drachma's soldiers. She attacked them from behind and killed everyone that was in the small group. She then ran back to a new hiding place to reload her gun.

~7 months later~

The war was almost over. Drachma was down to 82 soldiers, Xing had 68 and Central still had 102 soldiers left. Ling Yao was talking with the emperor of Drachma about a peace treaty. They were supposed to sign it tonight.

All of Drachma's soldiers had retreated and were heading back to Drachma after the treaty was signed. Central's troops were packing up their things, they would head back home tomorrow morning. Malaina sat down on a log, just outside the camp that they were staying at. She preferred to write an entry in her journal away from the group. It was something personal that she liked to do every night. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and began writing.

_Today was a hot, scorching day on the battlefield. The treaty was signed and we will be returning soon. It looks like I will be keeping my promise to the Fuhrer. I am thankful that I was able to keep my promise. I finally feel as if I was able to prove myself to all of the bullies from my past and from my present, that I am far stronger than they will ever be. The Fuhrer was right about that. I have proved myself wrong time after time in this war. I am stronger and smarter than I had ever thought that I was. I hope that when I return to Central, I can tell Roy or the Fuhrer how I truly feel about him. I just hope that he feels the same way. _

Malaina finished writing in her journal and put her pen back into her pocket. She stood up with her journal clutched to her chest as she walked back to the camp. She could see all of the soldiers in the camp, talking among each other with smiles.

A man who looked like he was from Drachma crept up behind her with his gun, pointed right at her. Malaina heard the rustling of the bushes behind her. She pulled a gun from her pocket and turned around. She was too late though. The man fired his gun and shot her through the stomach. The shot rang through the camp. She fell to the ground, blood seeping through her wounds. All of the Central soldiers came running at the sound of the gunshot. They found Malaina on the ground, with the villain nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four~ War in the Making**

Soldiers took around Malaina's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. A doctor had managed to get the bullet out of her stomach but her injuries were still serious. The bullet had ripped the stomach lining. The room was full of beeping noises from the monitors that were keeping track of her heart rate. She remained unconscious on the bed, not showing any sign that she was going to wake up soon.

~In Central~

Roy sat at his desk, going through files with a sigh. Riza came into his office with a large folder in her hands. "Sir, as you already know, the peace treaty between Drachma and Xing was signed two days ago…" She paused for a moment, clearing her throat. Roy looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, our soldiers should be coming home in a few days. What's your point?"

"Well, after the treaty was signed, a soldier from Drachma managed to get into a camp that held our soldiers and Lt. Colonel, Bolin was shot in the stomach. She is in critical condition. Ling Yao requested that you go to Xing and once you get there, he wants to have a meeting with you and the leader of Drachma, Li Gratchia." Riza explained to Roy.

Roy was still processing the news. Malaina was shot. He had to get to Xing immediately; he wasn't going to let Drachma get away with this. He stood up and turned to Riza. "Let Ling know that I am on my way, I will leave tonight. Hawkeye, while I am gone, you are in charge." Riza nodded and gave him a quick salute before he walked out of the room.

~In Xing~

Ling paced back and forth in his large, palace. A Central soldier had been severally injured after the treaty was signed. There had to be punishment for that soldier. The war may be over but a new battle was soon going to start. He tried to think of ways to find out what soldier had shot Lt. Colonel Bolin. He sighed and sat down in a chair.

Lan Fan ran into the room that Ling was in. "Prince, Drachmian soldiers are breaking into the palace walls." She informed him with a panicked expression. Ling quickly jumped up and ran down the stairs to see soldiers from Drachma shooting his palace guards. "Lan Fan, take your men and attack those soldiers. They are breaking the treaty, they will be punished." He barked to Lan Fan.

Lan Fan took her group and attacked the soldiers with the use of smoke bombs and knives. Ling watched from his bedroom window. The men that were attacking his palace had on uniforms to make them look like Drachma's soldiers but they didn't look like the other soldiers. He knew that something was up and he was going to do everything in his power to make these attacks stop.

Lan Fan's attacks caused the enemy to retreat. Once she patrolled the area and announced that it was clear, she went back into the palace to talk with the Prince. She locked the door to the palace and then proceeded to Ling's bedroom; she knew that he would be there.

She knocked on his door. "Come in, Lan Fan." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her enter the room. "Lan Fan, take a seat. I want to talk to you about the soldiers that have been attacking the palace." Lan Fan nodded and sat down in a chair across the room. "Lan Fan, I got a good look at the soldiers from my bedroom window and they don't look like they are from Drachma. If you look at the other soldiers, they all look at least somewhat the same. There is something very different about the group of men that was attacking us. I think that the soldier that shot Lt. Colonel, Bolin was in that group tonight."

Lan Fan looked shocked. "Are you sure about this, Prince? Are you going to tell Fuhrer Mustang about that when he gets here?" She asked him, trying to figure out what Ling was thinking. Ling sighed heavily. "I don't know. I don't want to tell Fuhrer Mustang one thing and then be completely wrong about it. I am going to contact the Drachmian president, Li Gratchia and the Fuhrer of Amestris, Roy Mustang to bring a list of names of all the soldiers that came to Xing along with pictures." He explained as he grabbed a phone.

~In Central, at Roy's house~

Roy's phone rang. He sighed and picked it up as he packed his suitcase. "Roy Mustang speaking." He said as he shoved some more clothes into the suitcase. "Hello, Roy. This is Ling Yao from Xing. I want to ask you to bring a list of all the soldiers that came to Xing along with pictures. I might have a lead as to who shot Lt. Colonel, Malaina Bolin." He spoke calmly.

Roy looked more confused. "Okay, I will do that. I should be in Xing in about a week that is just because of traveling time. I am leaving tonight. I will see you and Li Gratchia in Xing in a week" He said quickly as he finished packing.

Roy walked quickly up to his office. He called Riza from his house to get the file ready for him. He saw the folder on his desk. He smiled slightly, grabbing the folder and then headed out of HQ with his suitcase in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five~ Unfriendly Greetings**

Roy carried his suitcase as he walked down the streets of Xing. He had just arrived in Xing and was now heading to Ling Yao's house. He walked for about twenty minutes before Ling's palace came into view. The palace wasn't as tall as the normal palace but it was very beautiful and full of personality. There were guards posted at every inch of the palace walls. The front gate had three guards protecting it and behind the gate, there were four more guards.

A large, tall guard looked down at Roy as he approached. "Who are you and what do you want with the prince?" He asked with a husky voice. Roy cleared his throat and looked at the guard. "I am Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris. Ling Yao requested my presence for a meeting." The guard nodded and paged Ling. Ling approved Roy and the guard opened the large, black gate for Roy to enter.

Roy thanked the guard and proceeded into the palace. Once Roy was inside of Ling's palace, his suitcase was taken from him by a maid and he was escorted to Ling's private rooms that were made for meeting purposes.

Ling sat at the head of the table, the leader of Drachma, Li Gratchia sat on his left and that left one spot on the right for Roy to sit down. Roy greeted Ling and Li and then sat down in his seat. Ling cleared his throat and began to speak. "I brought both of you men here today to discuss the business of Lt. Colonel, Malaina Bolin. As you both know, she was shot after the peace treaty was signed. She is in very critical condition; I got noticed from the doctor that is taking care of her at the moment. He said that she may not make it because the lining of her stomach was destroyed." He took a pause to clear his throat and to let the men talk for a moment.

Roy was outraged at the situation. It never should have happened. "I personally think that we all need to put our resources together and investigate the situation. I may lose a soldier that wasn't supposed to die. The punishment should be severe for the soldier that took it upon himself to shoot Lt. Colonel, Bolin. The war was technically over because the treaty was signed; therefore one of your soldiers, Mr. Gratchia, could be facing murder charges if Lt. Colonel, Bolin doesn't make it. Even if she does live, I still think that the soldier who shot her should be put in prison for a life sentence or possibly face death." Roy said as he handed Ling Yao the file of all of the soldiers' names that was requested.

Li Gratchia didn't look too happy about what Roy just said to him. "Mr. Mustang, I assure you that I will get to the bottom of this. However, we were in a war with Xing and your soldiers took it about themselves to get into the middle of the war so it isn't a crime that Lt. Colonel, Bolin was shot. Soldiers know that possibility when they enlist for the military, Lt. Colonel, Bolin, knew that she may get shot when she came over here with the other troops. I don't think that my soldiers need to be punished for the results of a war."

Roy couldn't believe what he had just heard. "The war was over! My soldier was shot after the war; therefore your soldiers should be punished. You can't stop them from being punished because they shot her not only after the war, but in another country. They broke two offenses right there. Lt. Colonel, Bolin, will get justice. I am not going to sit back and watch my soldiers get killed because other people are being foolish and just plain stupid!" He said, Roy was now standing up with his fists on the table. His voice was slightly raised as he spoke to Li Gratchia.

Ling Yao cleared his throat. "Mr. Mustang, I understand that you are upset, I am too. Please take your seat." Roy nodded and sat down. "Mr. Gratchia, your soldiers not only shot an Amestrian soldier after the war was over but they also attacked my palace and killed a few of my guards. Your soldiers are already facing six murder offenses because that's how many guards they killed. I most certainly don't want there to be a seventh offense. Your soldiers are on my territory as well. If we were in Drachma then you could punish them. However, we aren't in Drachma, we are in Xing and I forbid your soldiers from going home until I can find out who did this. I am not going to let a murderer run free."

Li Gratchia had no choice but to nod and agree with Ling. "And Mr. Gratchia, you aren't to leave my palace until this case is resolved. I am going to review both of the files that I requested from you both tonight. And there will be guards all throughout the building." Gratchia nodded and leaned back in his seat. Ling sighed. "I think that concludes everything from this meeting." He stood up and left the room. Roy stood as well; he didn't say another word to Li. He just wanted to leave this palace and go to the hospital to see Malaina.

~2 hours later, at the hospital~

Malaina lay still on the hospital bed. She had a tube down her throat that allowed her to breathe. She just didn't look the same as she had before the war. Roy opened the door quietly. There was a doctor in the room, checking the tubes that were connected to Malaina.

The doctor turned towards Roy. "Are you the Fuhrer of Amestris?" He asked as he adjusted the IV on Malaina's arm. Roy nodded and walked up to the side of the bed. "Yes, I am Roy Mustang. Can I get a summary of her condition?" he asked the doctor quietly. Roy could feel something inside of him that was hurting because Malaina was hurt.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, she has yet to wake up since she was brought to the hospital. She hasn't yet entered a coma but she is getting really close to slipping into one. If she does slip into a coma then we will have to put her on life support and then she will probably die because after you stay on life support for a certain amount of time, we eventually have to pull the cord. Anyway, she needs to wake up soon or we might just have to pull the cord on her breathing machines and she will either make it or die."

Roy sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "Okay, she hasn't woken up yet. You pretty much just gave me the "what ifs" and what could happen. I want to know what is happening to her now, not what can happen." The doctor nodded. "Well, when the bullet entered her, it ripped through the lining of her stomach. Now, if her stomach lining doesn't heal itself then she won't be able to keep food in her system and she will die. Also, it damaged a few other organs as it pierced through her skin. That is just a summary of how she is. I would take this time to be with her. She might not be alive much longer." He said as he walked out.

Roy sat down in the chair beside Malaina's bed. He gently grabbed her hand in his. His heart sank to his stomach when he heard that she might not be alive tomorrow. He closed his eyes and bent his head down, sorrow washed over it.

**Author's Note: This chapter ends with a cliff hanger! Dun dun dun..lol, anyway, I will be posting chapter six very soon. I will start working on it tonight. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable. I would love to hear feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six~ Answers**

Roy could feel the sadness welling up inside of him. He felt a lot of guilt; he was the one to assign Malaina to Xing. He couldn't help but think that Malaina was in here because of him. Roy gripped Malaina's hand harder as he thought about Malaina. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. She promised him that she would come back alive; she had to come back alive!

Roy stayed at the hospital with Malaina for a few hours, until visiting hours were over. Once he left the hospital, he headed back to Ling's palace to meet with Ling alone. He sighed as he walked down the dark streets of Xing, the cool air whipped against his skin.

He shut the door to Ling's office and sat down in a leather-backed chair and turned towards Ling. Ling cleared his throat. "Roy, I asked you to meet me alone because I think that I might have a clue to find the person who shot Lt. Bolin. I observed photographs of Drachma's soldiers and there were a few that stood out. I would like to bring them into questioning." Roy watched Ling with a curious expression in his eyes. "Who do you think shot her?" "Well, I have managed to narrow it down to three men. They were the ones that stood out to me. Their names are Xandier Torticha, Olivier Sambotas, and lastly Henry Gratchia, who is Li Gratchia's son." Roy's eyes narrowed when he heard the names. "I have a feeling that Li Gratchia is going to do anything in his power to protect his son from being accused of shooting Lt. Colonel, Bolin. " Ling nodded as he agreed with Roy. "I have a feeling that you are right. It would be best to bring Li Gratchia in to question him about the soldiers."

The minutes dragged on slowly as Roy waited in the conference room for Ling to return with Li Gratchia. Ling's footsteps brought Roy back to reality. "Mr. Gratchia, Mr. Mustang, I have brought you both here to question you both on the shooting of Lt. Colonel, Bolin." Roy was growing confused with Ling. Was he being questioned too? He looked at Ling and Ling shot him a 'play-along-with-it' look. Ling cleared his throat and took a sit and began talking. "I have recently come across three potential suspects in the shooting. I would like to ask both of you some questions about them." Both of the men nodded.

"Mr. Gratchia, when and where was the last time you saw Xandier Torticha?" Ling asked calmly. Li Gratchia's face remained emotionless. "The last time I saw Xandier was two nights before the shooting. He was packing up his things and he was planning on heading home to his wife." Ling nodded and took notes. Ling made a note that Gratchia avoided the location part of the question. "Okay, where and when was the last time you saw Olivier Sambotas?" "I saw him two weeks before the shooting and he was getting ready to search the area to make sure that we were camping in a safe place." Ling nodded, taking more notes.

"Lastly, I would like to ask you about your son, Henry Gratchia." Li Gratchia's eyes widened slightly when he heard his son's name. His body wasn't still anymore; he was fidgeting in his chair. Roy was watching Gratchia like a hawk. "Mr. Gratchia, I am going to be frank about this. Did your son take part in Lt. Colonel Bolin's shooting?" Gratchia hesitated when Ling asked the question. Roy and Ling both took a note on that. "No, my son was not involved." "Gratchia, I am going to warn you, I don't like liars. Think carefully about your answers." Gratchia was still fidgeting. "My son was not involved. I stand by my answer."

**AN: Cliff Hanger! Lol, I thought that this would be a good place to stop this chapter. I will try to update quicker, I am sorry that my chapters have been slow. Next chapter, you will find out if Henry Gratchia is involved. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ Choices**

Roy's boots made a soft, thudding noise on the cool ground as he walked to the hospital where Malaina was at. He had a huge choice to make today. He had to decide whether or not the doctors should keep Malaina on life support. He had killed many people in the Ishval rebellion but he had never felt a bond with those people. They were enemies but Malaina was different. She wasn't an enemy; she was a friend, and hopefully something more. But that all depended on Roy's choice.

Roy sighed as he looked around. He knew that now was not the time to be selfish. He had to do what was best for Malaina. He didn't want her to suffer because of him any longer. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he walked into the hospital and signed in.

He sat on the chair by Malaina's bed and held her hand firmly in his. The tears were still there but he held his head down, staring at the floor so nobody would see him cry. "Why did I send her here?" He asked himself aloud. He sighed and rubbed her hand with his own. Her hands were soft and smooth like silk. They felt amazing against his rough, calloused hands.

A doctor entered the room and stood silently in front of Roy, not wanting to disturb Roy. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Mustang, I came in here to see if you have made a decision about the life support yet." Roy's eyes were full of sorrow. "No, I haven't decided yet. How long do I have to choose?" "We need to know before the night is over." Roy nodded sadly. "I understand."

"When you've made up your mind then call me back in." Roy nodded, not making eye contact with the doctor. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, he looked up at Malaina. She looked so weak and fragile laying there on the bed. Roy knew in his heart what the best thing to do was but he didn't know if he had enough strength to do it.

Roy wiped away some of his tears and moved a piece of her long, wavy hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry, Malaina. Please forgive me." He whispered. He then let go of her hand gently and went to get the doctor.

Roy returned with the doctor a few minutes later. "I have made a decision, doctor. I have decided that it would be best to take her off of life support." His voice was trembling with sorrow. The doctor nodded and put a hand on Roy's shoulder for comfort. "I know that this is a hard thing to do. But your decision is very brave and it will be the best for her in the long run. She won't be in pain anymore." Roy nodded and looked away.

About an hour later, Roy stood in the far corner of the room, watching the doctors as they got ready to take Malaina off of life support. He tried his hardest not to cry. He was the Fuhrer dammit! He couldn't cry.

The doctors gathered around Malaina's bed and took out her IV, turned off the life support machine and then pulled her breathing tube out. The tears flooded Roy's eyes as he watched them. He couldn't believe that he was the reason that this was happening.

The air was heavy with sorrow. Roy was even more passionate about finding the cold-hearted bastard that did this to Malaina. If he ever got his hands on the bastard, he would be tempted to kill him. He started following the doctors as they left the room but a noise stopped him.

He wasn't the only one that stopped at the noise. The doctors were all frozen in front of him. The noise sounded again. This time, it was clearer, the noise was a cough. He looked over his shoulder and saw Malaina, coughing as she tried to open her eyes. "Oh my God," He whispered as he rushed over to Malaina's beside.

The doctors followed Roy as they looked at Malaina. She was beginning to open her big brown eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and Roy was amazed when her chocolate brown eyes were gazing up at him.

Roy couldn't help but smile. "This is a miracle." The doctors were hooking Malaina back up to her IV and then they helped her sit up. A nurse looked at Roy and smiled. "She is a warrior; I can see why you care so much for her." Roy could feel the heat rushing to his face as the nurse spoke to him.

About thirty minutes had past and Roy was finally alone with Malaina. She looked at him. "How long have I been here?" She asked him with a groggy voice. Roy thought for a second. "A few weeks, do you remember what happened?" Malaina tried to think back and then she winced as she remembered the horrific night. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I remember but do I have to talk about it right now?" Roy shook his head. "Of course not, I am not going to make you do anything. You have been through enough."

Malaina smiled weakly at Roy. "Will you stay here with me?" Roy chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I will tell Ling that I am staying here for the night and then I can fill him in later." "Thank you, Roy." She let out a sigh and turned her head away from Roy. "I'm sorry that I let you down."


End file.
